Alternate Ending
by CLASSICDUH
Summary: Christine isn't shoot, but Raoul is. What will happen to Gustave, Christine and Erik?
1. Homecoming

_"Christine... It's always about Christine!_"

The gun rang in my head loudly, but the sound was halted when I heard the Vicomte's name being screamed by my angel. I turned around and she held him in her arms, crying violently with Gustave. He was my own son, and yet he joined his mother in weep over this fop, this utter scumbag.

"I'm... I'm sorry Chri-Christine. For... Everything. Gustave... It's... High time you knew."

"Knew of what papa?"

"That I am not your papa. He is."

Raoul pointed a trembling finger at me, I didn't wish for Gustave to know this. It would surely scar him for life to know I was his father.

"Him? No, it can't be! NO!"

The poor boy ran off, struck by what he just found out. Christine could only watch as Gustave ran off, unable to piece together exactly where he was going. She down upon Raoul, his eyes barely open.

"Raoul?"

"Ye-yes?"

"Can you kiss me? Just one more time?"

"Of course."

The Vicomte gently enveloped his lips with Christine, I knew love this tender would never be mine to posses. I was jealous yet again, but what for, the Vicomte is finally dead and I have Christine all to myself, isnt that what I always wanted? No. I wanted her to be happy, and surely she would want me after I just stand there, watching her husband die, doing nothing about it. But she's a widow now, and a woman. She couldn't own a house, and surely no one would let her work, damned infernal Americans! Then I remembered, my mansion. Moving to America caused me to iimmediately gain in wealth, plus the taxes from Phantasma that I earn every year. Surely I could provide for her, be there for her again, but this time as a steady man.

Gustave came running back, immediately noticing Christine frantically weeping over the Vicomte. Gustave stared at him, for the first time, menacingly. As he did so, I saw how alike his temper was to mine, how very indignant andimprudent he was. Christine stood, gathering up Gustave in her arms and drying her tears. I watched all in wonder as she actually came willingly to me, willingly, to me?

"There's not a thing you can do Christine."

"I know... But I have no where to sta-"

I put a gentle finger up to her lips, freezing her next few words.

"Don't say any more, my darling. My mansion is just across the border."

"Mansion?"

"Yes. You see, thanks to my great increase in wealth, I can now own a mansion. Of course, I don't take much pleasure in having maids or servants of the sort, I prefer living alone. But, however, I will accept making room for you and Gustave. But you, my dear, will have to do a few chores for me, since I work most of the day."

"Erm... alright. What will I have to do?"

"You are a woman, my dear. You will have to cook, clean, and seed to whatever else may have to be done."

"Oh alright."

I walked her over the border and up to a large set of gates, engraved with the letters ED. I wrenched open the gates and let her pass with Gustave. We entered the threshold together, Christine being surprised by the amount of lights on in my home. As far as I thought, my house was child safe, no glass with reach large open spaces, stairs blocked off, terrace doors sealed. Yes, quite safe indeed.

I showed Christine to a room which Gustave would be able to sleep in. It was of middle size, vibrant yellow walls, fresh wooden floor boards, a twin size bed, very cozy room. Christine took the liberty of laying him down on the bed, tucked under the sheets and given a few kisses. I was a trifle jealous, my mother would never kiss me, obviously.

Christine came back to me wide-eyed, obviously not tired, maybe a little restless, but definitely not tired. I held out my arm and she slowly took it. I led her into the dining room, practically the smallest room of the whole house. She sank slowly into the brown chair and laid her hands properly on her lap.

"Would you like anything to drink? Tea, perhaps?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful."

I went into the kitchen and boiled some water. When it heated I added my handmade tea bags. I took out two glasses and poured the strong substance into each, adding a freshly cut lemon slice on each rim. I took them out and gave one to Christine. Then I sat down beside her and slowly sipped my tea.

"Mmm. This is delicious, so fresh."

"The ingredients are directly from my garden."

"You have a garden? Might I see it?"

"Maybe tomorrow. It's more beautiful in the sunlight."

"Mmm hmm."

She sipped the last of her tea and grabbed my free hand, holding it. I quickly let go and stood up, taking our glasses and putting them into the wash basin on the counter. Christine surprised me by giving me a kind kiss on the lips.

"Your bedroom is right next to Gustave's, Christine."

"I know, angel."

"I would much more prefer it if you call me by my name."

"I know, but I like calling you angel. Because to me..."

She planted another gentle kiss on my lips.

"You are an angel. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	2. Happiness too Unbearable

Gustave had woken me in the morning, I had once again fell asleep ontop of my papers, the tan parchment was now lightly spackled in drool. I crumpled it up and threw it in the wastebin. Gustave went back to his room after he roused me up. Then I felt hands, warm hands massaging my stiff neck.

"Hm mmm. You're so stiff. Don't you have anybody to massage you in the morning."

I knew it had been Christine, she always had the softest touch. I stood up and faced her as she continued massaging me.

"Oh come on now, you know that I don't. Remember, eternity."

"Yes, I remember... So, when can I see your lovely garden?"

"Hmm. How about now?"

"Now? Really?!"

She was an excited little child as always, completely filled with wonder and curiosity. I gazed into her eyes and nodded, and with that, I lead her into my backyard. She gasped at the first sight of many flowers, sometimes the amount of flowers in my garden even surprised me. I took her hand and lead her through a glen of trees that lead into the woods. She smiled at the first sight of a herd of deer, I always knew she loved wildlife, which was why I nursed several animals back to health.

Then she glanced at the male and female robins, majestic creatures, truly. They were mating, and when Christine saw them she lightly closed her eyes, a slight smile sweeping across her features.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Oh, um... he he! I was thinking of... that night."

"That night?"

"Yes. You see, Raoul isn't very... um... good in bed."

"Oh, then who is, Christine? Me? I have to laugh at that one."

"No, Erik, it's not that. It's just... well... you're more sensual than he is."

She lightly blushed, holding her clasped hands to her womanhood. I couldn't help but notice that her breasts increased in size over the last ten years, but focused my eyes back to her face. Christine held out one of her hands for me and I took it, she pulled me in closer, close enough so that she could rest her head on my shoulder.

"Should we go back inside?"

"I suppose so. I need to do some work anyhow."

* * *

"Goodnight, Gustave. I had some real fun with you today."

"Goodnight, erm..."

"Just call me papa."

"Alright. Goodnight, papa."

I gave him a kiss and hid the engagement ring in my vest pocket, the ring we bought together. I went back out to the terrace with Christine, endulging in her delicious meal. She was a decent cook, maybe not as good as myself, but I would teach her, I would teach her.

"This is a very pleasant meal you set out, Christine. I'm very impressed."

"Hmm. You know, this wine, where is it from?"

She took gulp, yes, a gulp, from her goblet. I was greatly impressed by the amount she could swallow down, she could probably even best me.

"It's from Rouen. Very delectable, isn't it? Nice and sweet."

"Yes, very. And it smells like berries."

"It's made from sweeter grapes. Not the bitter ones."

"Hmm. You have good taste."

"Thank you."

I chewed on the last staff of my aspharagas, bitter-sweet, my favorite. When we finally cleared our plates, I stood slowly and knelt beside Christine's chair, her eyes paying exact attention to my movements. I felt around in my vest pocket and took out the engagement ring my son and I had bought, her eyes teared immediately.

"Please, dear. Help me out of my sorrow."

I thought, and it came to me. I sang to her again.

_"Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime. Help me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with me here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of you!"_

The memories came back, the memories of my proposal to her on stage, the memories of her refusal, the memories of our several hours of love-making. All of it seemed to haunt me, yet enchant me with desire, and still she didn't respond.

"I... I don't... I don't know what to say! You... you kept your word! You tell me you touched no one for ten years, and... and... and... I don't understand. I broke your heart that night, and you still want to marry me?"

"There's nothing in the entire world that would make me hate you, darling. Please, marry me! You'll make me the happiest man in the world!"

She stared at me intently, kindly, perhaps it was just pity, not love. But she sustained my waiting, my longing, she let me slip the ring on her finger.

"Thank you, darling. You won't regret it!"

"I'm sure I won't."

Christine stood happily, I joined. She nuzzled her into my face and kissed me happily. Yes! At last I know what it's like to be love, and to love.


	3. New Meaning

We entered my bedroom, now our bedroom, together. She marvled in the beauty of the red velvet bed sheets. Christine splaid her now nude body on the bed, lying down anything for me to see, touch, taste. I laid beside her, fully nude, spare my mask, and laid my hand down on one swollen breast, squeezing and licking the tender flesh. She moaned at the immense pleasure, as I inserted a long finger into her womanhood.

"Darling, you are most beautiful."

"Oh!.. Thank you... for this... excellent pleasure. Oh god! I haven't felt a _real _mans touch in over a decade."

"What the difference between my touch..."

She let out a loud whimper as I swayed my finger faster inside her.

"... And Raoul's?"

"You're so... sensual and Raoul is just too, well, small."

"How small is he, exactly?"

"Hmm mm. About five inches."

She stared at my manhood wildly, wide-eyed, and touch the immensity. That's the only thing I was blessed with, immensity.

"My goodness, Erik! I'd forgotten how big you were! Exactly how big are you?"

"Ha ha! About fourteen inches, my love."

"Fourteen?!"

"Fourteen."

"Good lord! How did you even fit into me?"

"Ha ha! A good man never reveals his secrets."

And so, I positioned myself at her entrance, for I could tell she was ready for me. With one thrust, I entered her, taking her innocence once again. Her skin was so soft, it had always been soft, I waited inside of her while feeling its silk texture. Then I slowly worked my magic inside of her body, gentle thrusts causing her to whimper.

As I sped up, she became even more aware, aware of my merciless thrusts, of my fingers rubbing her little, wet bud, of the air between us being taken away. It was incredible, ten painful years without any company, not that I haven't dealt with it before, and now I get to make love with the most beautiful woman ever, marry her also! What more could I ever ask for! I was getting married to the woman I've wanted for fifteen years, I had my very own son, I was in the midst of making love to my soon-to-be wife, my life finally had meaning.


	4. Marriage

It was about nine in the morning, Christine and I were both in our dressing rooms in the chapel getting ready for the wedding. All my accociates had came, Miss Fleck had taken Gustave into the chapel to watch our marriage, to watch _Mister Y _get married. I had just finished fastening the last loop on my trousers, wondering if Christine's wedding gown would still fit her since her increase in bust.

I flowed down the isle and stood by my best man, Nadir. He had came all the way from France just to be the best man at my wedding, good man, good man indeed. I bowed to him and placed the wedding gift on the altar.

"Thank you, Nadir."

"Ah, it's no problem. I had a child with Paulina."

"You succeeded with her, did you?"

"Yes."

"Ah! That's terrific, my friend! Boy or girl?"

"Boy! He's very handsome."

"Hmm. I bet he is."

The orchestra slowly began to stir as the gates creaked open to the chapel, sweet music filled the room and my bride took the eyes of several others. Ah, how beautiful a woman is on her wedding day! So happy, joyus, and lovely. I wished several times for myself to be in the place of a husband or fiance, and now here I was! Getting married to the woman of my many dreams, getting the chance to promise life to her, who knows, maybe there's another child in our future. Hmm, another child with Christine, the glory of the mere thought rang throughout my mind like a bomb.

She hovered over, yes, her gown fit marvelously. Christine gently picked up my hands and the priest slowly began, she trembled, I never thought she would have, but she did.

"You're trembling."I whispered.

"I know. I was afraid you'd notice. You see, I actually am slightly frightened."

"Hmm. It's alright my dear. We'll get through this together."

The priest began, I watched as he gracefully stated our positions, our names, our love. He said it all, I was slightly aggrivated, I never told my acciociates the true story.

"Now, if the groom will commence?"

I thought of what to say to her, so many things came to mind but one stood out the most, her. Everything she is, did, or was influenced my life. To me, she was the air I breathed, the food I eat, the clothing I wear. Without her, I would be exposed to the worlds cruelty, and shamed from love for my entire life. But now, now was different. I was to marry her, to love her, but it came to me. I knew what to say.

"Christine, Angel, darling, love, sweetness, there are so many kind things I could call you. Our love, well, our love is like a forbidden jewel, hidden away beneath the palm trees. It was, but we now have our chance, our chance to just live and love on. Sweetheart, you make my life worth living. You have no idea what I would do to please you, what I would do to make you happy. And last of all, darling, thank you. For the love you have already given me and vow to give to me."

Nadir was practically in tears at my words, obviously he never knew I had such deep feelings for Christine. Even Miss Fleck was in tears at my words, I never knew simle words could stain so deely. Christine was just in shock, no idea what to say, the priest finally had to lead her on.

"If the bride would commence?"

She waited, deep in thought, I could tell.

"Erik, Angel of Music, love, dearest, so much kindness to throw at you, I know. Like you have just said, our love was a forbidden jewel up to this point. We've had the time to explore each other's souls and... he he, bodies. Erm, thank you. For the music, the love, the laughter, and just the pleasure of waking up in your arms. I love you, Erik, and I vow to spend the rest of my life with you in happiness."

Bright smiles took the air with her words, I knew just then that she did. She loved me, and we would spend the rest of our lives together. I always wanted this, and now she has finally given it to me. A child, a wife, love, a muse. She'd given me so much and I promised to her that if she married me I would be the happiest man alive, I was. Truly, this was the greatest feeling I ever had, the feeling of being loved and needed.

"And now, by the power vested by me and the Catholic Church... you may kiss the bride."

I stared happily at her and she nodded, as a sign of acception. Christine let her veil fly back over her head, and leaned her head into mine for a kiss, the best kiss yet, the kiss that sealed our marriage. I loved this, something that most men took advantage of having, I took pleasure in finally earning it. Me, a married man, yes! Finally, I just about had it after all those years of loneliness, a woman I so terribly desired was finally my wife.


	5. Ceremonial Party

It was over, the ceremony anyway, and I took Christine in my arms, carrying her and leading Gustave into the ballroom. Gustave went over to dance with all the other children, but I stayed by my wife's side and danced with her. She was greatly surprised by the ceremonial party I provide for her, I knew she would be. As I danced with her, a smile overtook her face and she nuzzled into my chest, herself no taller than my neck. We waltzed with the others all around the room, quite fun I must admit, both of us were as happy as ever.

"Mmm, Erik. Oh, I can't wait until we get home, I want you so much."

"I want you too, darling. But we must wait until the ceremony is over."

"I know."

She deeply inhaled my vest coat, her expression was curious, but allured.

"Are… are you wearing cologne?"

"No. This is my natural scent. You didn't notice before."

"No, well, yes. But it wasn't as strong until now."

"Hmm mm. Christine, it's just natural musk. We men, real men, have strong and natural musk."

"Hmm. Well Raoul must have covered his up with a bunch of cologne."

"Perhaps, my dear, perhaps."

Once the music stopped, the crowd began cheering and I took Christine's hand, leading her up to the stage.

"Erik! What are you doing?"

"The crowd awaits, my dear! Come on, I have a few announcements!"

We both ran onto the stage and Christine's eyes widened at the number of people applauding. Obviously she didn't know I had so many associates.

"Hello fellow associates and comrades! I have a familiar someone by my side today, you know her as the world renound diva Christine Daae!"

So many cheered at the mere mentioning of her name, I knew she'd be famous, but not this famous.

"So, I have decided to close the park later in the year, sometime in the beginning of winter. Yes, more play for the children, Halloween will be extravagant as usual. And, Gustave, come up onto the stage."

Gustave came running up onto the stage, as a usual child, I have never seen him so happy. He ran up to me first and let me hold him, ah, my own son in my arms. This was a feeling I'd never give up.

"Gustave, say hello to the crowd."

He waved and my crowd of employees cheered so much excitement in one day, I would like to surely go home soon.

"Alright, one last announcement before you all retire to your beds for the night. Christine, if she agrees, will be performing for us on opening next season. Now, you may all return to your dormitories and I will as well."

The crowd slowly began to break away, but I was interrupted when Miss Fleck came up to me and my family, who were all ready to go home.

"Is there something you desire, Fleck?"

"Yes, sir. I have a question, since the little master is asleep in your arms."

"What is it?"

"Is there going to be anymore offspring from you and Christine? I would surely take pleasure in helping."

Christine and I stared at another and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps, if Christine agrees."

"I'm your wife now, Erik. I live only to serve you."

"Alright, then maybe."

"Fabulous!"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Fleck."

Christine grinned as the little woman left.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Fleck. She's a very nice woman."

"Yes. She is."

"Shall we go home?"

"Yes. It would be wise to put Gustave in bed about now."


	6. Consummation

Christine, my Christine! At last, she was MY wife, WE had a son, and I would gratefully take the love she'd give me. Gustave, my son? I always wondered how a boy so curiously handsome could be of my flesh and blood. He had my eyes and hair, but Christine's pretty, round face. His talents were mostly mine, he could play the piano beautifully, he could sing in alto, tenor, and soprano, he could master ventriloquism very easily if he tried, and I saw him building a doll from pure glass. Gustave had his mothers kindness and adoring glare, I loved him. Yes, I loved my son. He's one of the most glorious people in my life and I wouldn't give him up to even the Duke of France.

Christine and I stood in the hallway to our bedroom, just slowly kissing and savoring each others tongues in our mouths. I rubbed her full breasts and she began to grind against my hardness. I could hear her tiny moans as my erection grew stiffer and my briefs were suddenly painfully tight. I broke the kiss and carried her, bridal style, into our bedroom. I laid her carefully on the and stood, marveling how beautiful she looked in the wedding gown I mad for her years ago.

"My darling, I have a question of hyears for you."

"Hmm... And what might that be?"

I stared down at her stomach and imagined a baby swelling inside. Just the mere thought made me coil in pleasure.

"Well, as Ms. Fleck proposed initially, I wondered if maybe you'd want another child?"

"A baby?"

"Yes."

"Hmm mm. Alright, get down here Erik" She said flirtatiously.

I laid my body gently on top of her and she anxiously began to divest me of my clothing. She unlooped my cape and it fell swiftly around both of us, creating a barrier to all willing spirits. I stood us both on the left side of the room, the cape landing on the floor and our stance making it easier to undress each other. I loosened the tightly wooden laces of her gown and it immediately fell to the floor, allowing her chest to heave with each heavy breath she took.

She let herself unloop the three buttons on my overcoat, it also falling to the ground. Christine loosened my tie and threw it to the other side of the room, enveloping our lips in a deep and anguied kiss. As she moved her lips in rhythm to mine, I unbuttoned my shirt and let it drop. She released my lips and stared at my chest. She let her two fluttery hands touch the small patch of hair that laid in the center. She smelt my natural musk and a sense of pleasure stole her face.

I unlaced her corset, her chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath she took. The garment fell to the floor and I witnessed her two perfectly sculpted breasts. Christine pressed her hardened nipples onto me and I could feel the soft flesh caress me every second she grinded. I unlaced her bloomers and they also fell to the ground to expose her small patch of curls. She unlooped my trousers and they rolled to the ground as well. Her gentle hands touched the large bulge through my briefs, they were now completely suffocating. Christine pulled them off and it shot out immediately, her eyes bulging as she dropped the garment to the floor.

"Erik, I..." I pressed a gentle finger to her lips in order to silence her.

"Shh. No words."

She nodded and started slowly towards the bed, laying down and spreading her legs apart. I went to her and laid my body on hers. I knelt between her knees and lapped her sweet juices, earning soft moans. Christine wouldn't hold up for long, she's strong to sound, but extremely sensitive to touch. I prepared myself for entrance and she stared down half frightened.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"You can speak."

"Yes, but..."

"What?"

"Can you take off your mask?"

"Darling..."

"Please!"

"Alright. Anything for you, my love."

I raised my hand up and threw the mask aside, earning a loving gaze and a nod to enter. With each inch I put inside, there was a heavy sigh, but as usually, she was very tight. I reached the inside fully, her hands clenching onto the bedsheets and her eyes shut tightly.

"Open your eyes, dear. You'll just cause yourself pain."

She opened her eyes, her dear brown eyes, and stared at me lovingly. I began to slowly thrust inside of her, never losing eye contact and pinching her nipples to create a perfect combination of pleasure. As I slightly quickened the pace, she parted her lips in ecstasy and breathed heavily, then I had an idea.

I turned us over and instead, she was on top of me and I laid down. Christine was confused, absolutely baffled, then I guided her on me, lifting her bottom up and dropping it back down. She eventually caught up and then decided to erect her body, getting a deeper entrance. She placed her hands on my waist and guided her body on top of me with a slow pace that drove me absolutely insane. I led one of her hands to the small, wet bud above her womanhood and she began to rub herself there.

Tiny beads of sweat grew all over her torso and I gently massaged her breasts, thumbs on her nipples and fingers on the outer skin. She increased the pace greatly and I laid and watched the sight on top of me, hands still massaging her breasts and I moved with her. I let go of her breasts and dug deeper into her body.

She was almost at the point of climax, and so was I. I thrusted deeper into her and we both let out screams of pleasure as spasmed together, creating moisture in our coitus position. I had thrusted for the final time and her moist body landed on mine. I was confident that Christine had finally confessed her love towards me. She cried softly into my chest and I swept aside a soft curl that laid on her cheek.

"Why are you crying dear?"

"Will you be mad if I tell you?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"It just seems like you."

"I promise you, dear, I won't be angry."

She into my eyes completely and let her tears roll down her face. She grinned as I wiped them away and began to speak.

"Well, I'm still a little depressed about Raoul's death. So many people keep dying before me."

She nuzzled her head into my chest and I held her comfortingly.

"Shh. Just think, my dear, in nine sweet months we'll probably be having our second child. Would it make you happy, fill the pain in your heart?"

"I suppose."

"I know it would. I see the way you stare at Gustave, so much loving. I believe another baby would be a fine addition to our family. I understand that you were a widow and it hurts. Darling, I love you. Nothing will change that and we'll always have each other, and our children."

"Hmm... I love you, too. And if, no, when we have this baby, just promise you'll be there. Be there to help me, to care for it, to love it and teach it."

"Hmm... You know I will. And if I happen to be working, just have someone summon me and I'll come immediately."

"Oh!.. I love you so much!"

"I love you too."

She nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck and I wrapped my arms around her hips. Perhaps I was right. Perhaps a new baby would be a perfect addition to our family.


	7. Family comes First

_**Three months later...**_

Christine just came back from a long trip to the hospital and Gustave and I were almost about to begin crying. But she rushed into the house and embraced us both tightly, happy tears fresh upon her beautiful face. We all sat together in the family room, indulging in small snacks and juices. Christine stopped eating and turned to us both, wanting to say something.

"Alright. So, as you both know, I did in fact go to the hospital today and now I have wonderful news for both of you. Erik, Gustave, as you both stare at me now, know that I bear a child."

"Really? Christine, that's glorious!"

"Yes, mother. That's amazing. Is it a boy?! I've always wanted a brother."

"Unfortunately, Gustave, we won't know that until it arrives. But, I garuntee you that with how powerful Erik was, it just might be a boy."

"Yes!"

She smiled at Gustave's amusement and unbuttoned her cloak, stripping it off to get more comfortable. I took her cloak and hung it on the rack on the stand. Then I took the dishes and went into the kitchen to put them in the wash basin. When I returned into the family room I found that Christine was picking up Gustave and was just about ready to put him in bed.

"No, no. Allow me, dear. I don't want you having to do that, especially when you're pregnant."

"Thanks, darling."

"You are very welcome."

I took the sleepy little boy out of her arms and into mine. I escalated up the stairs and into his bedroom. As I opened the door to the room I found an item inside that was never in there before, he created his own tool. It was screwdriver, from just wood and rusted metal. I laid Gustave into his bed and he abviously looked scared, at what I had no idea.

"What's wrong, Gustave?"

"I thought you'd be mad."

"Why would I be mad? You just made something, it's not a bad thing. When I was your age I was able to make things too, it's a stage all young men go through, you're just more advanced than the others is all."

"You use to build things, too! Like what?!"

"Well, the theme park for example... these two hands, my boy."

"Cool! Can you tell me more?!"

"Ha ha, maybe tomorrow. But you should get some sleep for now, goodnight."

"Goodnight, father."

Father, he actually called me father. What a grand surprise! I returned into the bedroom and found Christine, lying in her lingerie, on the bed. Her legs crossed, her hair laying around her breasts and her lips parted flirtatiously. She unleashed something within me that I didn't even know about. I quickly removed my thickcape and ran over to where she laid, taking in her erotic stance and then throwing myself onto the bed, beside her. I took each full breast in my hands and squeezed gently, kissing her as I did so.

She twisted and turned underneath my kind embrace, I taking in the gracious scent of her fresh, rose sweet hair. I let a swift hand caress her cheek and lead down to her womanly secrets, her treasure. She writhed beneath my touch and wrapped her legs around my waist so I wouldn't stop, so I couldn't stop. She quivered and quickly pushed me off.

"No! We can't do this when I pregnant. It's just wrong."

"I agree. Maybe we should just cuddle. Would that be enough for you?"

"Yes that would be lovely."

As I laid against the head board of the bed, Christine nuzzled her right cheek into my neck and held my hand gently. I led my other hand to the center of her belly, a small bump forming from her pregnancy. She looked into my eyes and grinned, removing my mask and kissing me softly.

"Oh, darling, Raoul never did this."

"Did what?"

"Touch my bump. Even when I was full term he wouldn't touch it."

"Yes, well, I'm not Raoul. I love you, and if you want me to, I'll even kiss your bump. You will wake up every morning to breakfast in bed if such precautions need to be taken."

"Aw! You really are too kind to me."

"How could a husband ever be too kind to his wife? I can't find an answer for that."

"Hmm. I love you."

"I love you too, dearest."

We enveloped our lips, kissing, savoring, enjoying. I rubbed her small bump and my tongue entered her mouth, rubbing it's undersurface against hers. Our lips split and our tongues danced together in the air, gracefully. We both opened our eyes from that passionate moment and we slinked down into the bedsheets.

I wrapped my arm around her bump and pressed her back against me. I kissed the top of her head and we both drifted into our dreams.


	8. Charlotte

_**Six months later...**_

She laid stiffly in bed, and I watched as she struggled to get out of bed. I gently shoved her back down and wrapped her dangerously protruding stomach with the bedsheets.

"I don't want you getting out of bed yet, dear. What do you need?"

"I need something to eat."

"Alright. I need to make dinner for Gustave anyway. Anything in particular you want?"

"Just surprise me, dear. I like everything you make."

"Alright."

I went downstairs to where Gustave was waiting in his dining chair and I sat down beside him.

"Alright, Gustave. Mother will be joining us for dinner, what do you want?"

"I'm not sure. I like everything you make."

"That's exactly what your mother says."

I found myself fighting back tears as I stared into his gorgoues blue eyes. I ran a gentle hand through his thick, black mess of hair, just like my own. He smiled as I kissed his cheek, my own son, I loved him so much, my own flesh and blood. Yet, another child was destined to arrive at any time.

I let go of the boy and stepped into the kitchen to began making dinner when I heard a faint knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Gustave screamed.

I prepared the fresh chicken I had just bought at the market yesterday and then threw it on a steel plate that was above some hot coals. I went to the front door and Gustave was there, surrounded by Madame Giry and all of my associates.

"What are you doing here, Antionette? You have a good mind coming here after your daughter shot Christine's former husband. Fleck, Squelch, Gangle, welcome in and have a seat at the dining table. You too, Gustave. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes."

Gustave went to the table along with Fleck, Squelch, and Gangle. I stared angrily at Antionette, but she stood and took it.

"Why on earth did you come here?"

"Meg wanted to apologize for killing the Vicomte. That, and I heard you married Christine. Congratulations, you finally got your wish. Not only that, but you also impregnated hehow what term is she on?"

"Is that really your information?"

"Who saved you from that Opera House?"

"Ugh! She's full-term! There! Happy?!"

"Quite. Now, aren't you going to invite me in?"

I slowly rolled my eyes and waved my arm as a welcome. Luckily, I had cooked enough food to feed an army, and an army this was. I noticed Christine limping downstairs and I rushed to help her. I guided her downstairs into the dining room and sat her down into her regular seat.

I went into the kitchen and retreived the serving platters, placing one, along with silverware, on everyone's placemat. I returned to the kitchen to get the chicken, potatoes, and asparagus. I dished everyone's platter and put the empty containers in the wash basin. I joined everyone else at the dining table and slowly began to endulge in the peaceful meal.

The silence was interupted when I found Antionette, Fleck, Squelch, and Gangle staring at Christine as if she were an alien of some sort.

"What?! Have none of you seen a pregnant woman before?"

They all stopped staring and began eating again, even Christine had given me a look of confusion and then joined the rest quietly eating. I'd finished my meal, because in a while I hadn't eaten, I'd always been taking care of Christine and my son. Then Antionette dropped her fork, her plate barely empty and looked at Christine.

Christine looked up and dropped her fork, her plate half empty, and watched Antionette watching her.

"So, just out of curiosity, Christine. Is being with Erik everything you hoped for?"

"Is this delema really nessecary?!" Antionette interrupted my words.

"Christine?"

"Well, yes. If you don't already know, I love Erik with my heart and soul. You know, with Raoul, he would beat me, starve me of affection, it was as if all of his manly desires just disappeared! But Erik is so gentle to me, so caring, so affectionate, so passionate. And if you have a problem with our marriage or our baby, then you should just go away. Nothing could separate me from Erik now, nothing on earth!"

Her speech was quite moving. Never had anyone in their life fought for me with such passion, at all for that matter! But this beautiful lady, my wife, the mother of my children, and the inspiration of my music was fighting for me with such kind words that no one had ever used towards me.

And as soon as everyone finished their meals, I gathered the dishes and put them in the wash basin. I saw Christine out of the corner of my eye and her eyes bulged, her hands clenched tightly against her womanhood and vocal cords vibrating a scream that made even my ears hurt.

I ran to her and quickly took her upstairs, everyone quickly following behind me, including Gustave. I laid her carefully on top of the bedsheets and everyone gather around the bed to watch. I figured that since I had four others in my home they should at least make their presence useful.

"Gangle, get some towels from the closet! Squelch, I need you to roll in that cradle quickly!"

"Is there anything I can do to help, sir?"

"Yes! Get some quilts for the cradle. This will take a while darling, don't worry."

I gently squeezed Christine's hand and kissed her. I got closer to her, close enough to look down and see her womb, but far enough to see her pretty, brown eyes. Gangle came in with the towels and Squelch rolled the cradle quickly into the room. Gangle set the towels on the bed and I grabbed one of them, laying it under Christine's womb. She let a painful scream rip from her throat as another contraction seized her.

"Shh! It's alright, dear. I'm here... I'm here with you."

I squeezed her hand again, gently, and she cried when blood started pouring slowly from out of her womb. I looked scarcely at the pouring blood and worried, would this kill her, I hoped not. I would have no idea what to do without Christine. I wiped the thought of her dying from my mind and watched as the top of the baby's head peered out from her womb and sunk back in again.

She pushed a second time and again the baby's head came out of her womb, but this time stayed in place. I took the opportunity to pull out the rest of the child and Christine let out a heavy sigh of relief as I took out my pocket knife and cut the umbilical cord. I pulled the entire cord out of her and laid the brand new being on the towel.

"Fleck, could you dispose of this, please?" I held out the umbilical cord to her and she threw it in the wastebin by our bed.

I kindly kissed Christine on the lips and even Antionette was in tears at how much I loved this woman. I picked up the child as Christine slowly sat up, reaching out her arms to hold the baby.

"Erik, it's a girl!"

"A girl! Congratulations, Christine!" And to my surprise, those words came from Antionette's mouth.

"What do you want to name her, darling?"

"I'm not sure. Gustave is named after my father, maybe we could name her after your mother."

"Madeliene? That's a name too rechad for such a beautiful girl. Maybe we could name her after your mother instead, she was probably a really nice lady."

"She was."

Christine stared down into her eyes and stroked the fresh curled hair. She stared deeper and then decided to plant a kiss on the little girls head.

"Charlotte? I think it fits."

"Of course it does, dear."

"Excuse me, Christine?"

"Yes, Fleck?"

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure."

Christine let Fleck hold Charlotte for only a short time, but it lived. Fleck returned Chrarlotte to Christine and then everyone else began to leave, except Antionette.

"Erik."

"Can't you see that I'm obviously busy with my family?"

"I know you have a right to be hostile about me being here, but Christine is my adopted daughter."

"Is this true, Christine?" She did nothing but nod and I felt like a complete idiot.

"Then, Antionette, why were you saying such cruel things about her? She did nothing to anyone but be a kind and sweethearted woman. You have no right to treat her any less than Meg."

"Everyone was just jealous about your love with her, including Meg. She fantasies about you two making love, but when she found out that you did it with Christine she was jealous. In case you didn't know Erik, you're rather desirable with the mask on."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore what she or you say. All I want know is my family with Christine by my side. Christine has much more to offer than Meg. And besides, there is no one on earth who can train her voice to perfection, it's almost as bad as Carlotta."

"Say what you want to, Erik. Just remember we supported you."

That rechad woman finally left and Christine, I, and our children succesfully had a peaceful home to ourselves. I stood up and took Charlotte, putting her in the cradle. Then I took Gustave's hand and led him into his bedroom, laying him down and giving him a good night kiss.

I returned to the other bedroom and laid next to Christine, her facial expression full of exhaustion. I lifted her and put her body lower onto the bed so she could sleep more comfortably. I cuddled beside her and fell asleep with her body in my arms.


	9. Erik's Birthday

Very early in the morning, we were awoken by Charlotte's crying, for what I had no idea. I didn't know how to deal with children, more or less infants. Christine put a hand on my arm and sat up slowly, but with difficulty from the earlier pain of birth.

"If Charlotte ever cries, just wake me up."

"Why you? Wouldn't you need a break?"

"Well, most of the time babies wake up in the night for food. And in case you didn't notice, Erik, I'm the only one with breasts in this house."

"Well, yes, that's true. But how about every time she cries I'll see what she needs, then if it's food I'll wake you up. Reasonable?"

"Sounds good."

She slowly rose out of bed and went over to Charlottes cradle, now I knew why she insisted it in our room. She reached inside and pulled out Charlotte, then pulling out a blanket along with her. She came back to bed and pulled the nightgown off of her breasts, baring one for Charlotte.

Charlotte felt around and found Christine's breast, slowly latching onto her nipple. Christine let the baby nurse, and just stroking Charlottes small head, her eyes still closed. Christine keep rubbing Charlotte until she finished nursing, then I watched in carefully as she put Charlotte in my arms. I, not knowing what to do, sat still and stared at Christine.

"He he! You have to burp her, here."

She laid Charlotte on my shoulder, a rag just above her mouth.

"Babies have to be burped after they're fed in order to promote breathing. All you have to do is pat her back, not to hard though, I learned that the hard way with Gustave."

I did what she told me, I slowly, gently patted her back. I felt her shiver and then burp. I took the tiny spotted rag and wipped her mouth. I put the rag on the bedside table and took Charlotte back to her cradle, with my slow petting she fell asleep quickly. I returned to bed with Christine and she grinned gaily at me.

"What? What are you so happy about?"

"On the first day, you're such a great father! I'm very happy about that!"

"It's not that hard, being a father. It's the mothers that really do all the work. I mean, they get pregnant, they give birth, they breast feed, they love, and really all that the father does is impregnate the woman and teach lessons to the children."

She grinned brighter, her pretty brown eyes gleaming as her arms wrapped around me. She kissed me gently on the lips and removed my mask. We fell onto the bed together and I reached into my vest pocket to check the exact time, seven in the morning, usually get up later, but this could work too. Then I remembered that I had to leave for work. Today was Monday, in the winter, and I was responsible for closing the park.

"I have to go, dear. Never forget, I'm the manager of the theme park, I have to close for the begining of winter."

"Alright. Gustave is probably awake by now, and I'll have to start doing the laundry, dishes, and oh, what time will you be home?"

"I'd say around one."

"Alright, perfect. Remind me, what day is your birthday?" She said planting soft kisses on my cheeks.

"November twenty third."

"Hmm! Alright!"

* * *

I had just came home from the closing of the park to find the house spotless, what a wonderful woman my Christine was! She washed all of the dishes, had dinner set out on the table, all of our clothing freshly washed and folded neatly on the sofa into three piles. Gustave had also came downstairs, in his finest, to gather his pile of clothing.

"Thank you, mother. Have fun with father at dinner time" He winked at the corner.

I hadn't yet seen my Christine, but Gustave gather our clothes too and put them in our bedroom along with his own. I waited shyly in the family room, from where I could see the dining table was set for two, obviously Gustave had already eaten, for it was nine thirty his bedtime.

Then I saw her, my Christine. Her red, sparkling gown bare her breasts, squeezing her bust and hips for a perfect accent. I noticed the lovely French bun in her hair, four pins holding it up, and her cheeks naturally blushed with one strand of a blonde lock to the left.

I took in this sight, she looked as glorious as the holy virgin herself, such immense innocence. She kindly came up to me, her delicate body pressing up against my harder, masculine body. She wrapped her arms around my waist and greeted me with a kiss.

"Aren't you going to join me for your dinner?"

"Yes. But what's with the get-up?"

"It's November twenty third, Erik."

She grabbed my hand and led me into the dining room, my eyes flooding with tears through my mask. Whether happy or sad, I have no idea. I sat beside her at the table and we just exchanged looks, she took my fork and fed me herself. I have no idea what the special treatment was for, but she was my wife, I'd except anything.

"So how's Charlotte?"

"Perfect! I put her in her new room you set up and she loves it there! There's a tiny breeze of winter air and it's perfect!"

"Hmm. I'm glad."

She finished feeding me and I tilted my head down to look upon her beautiful face.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I already did."

I looked over at her plate, empty. Then finally noticed that she had built a fire in the furnace, little light coming out of the glass sheet. I stood up, with Christine, and went over to the sofa.

We cuddled each other tightly, our arms never leaving the others for a minute. I leaned down and pecked her lips once, she turned to me, wanting more. She looked up at me and sealed our lips together, leading my left hand to her bosom. I gently rubbed the soft flesh through her thin fabric, savoring the erection of her nipple.

I kept kissing as I led my left hand from her breast, down to her womanhood, feeling its moist surface against my dry hand and hearing her delicate moans. She wore no bloomers, but an extremely thin layer of silk. I wrapped my free arm around her neck, trapping her forever in my embrace. I took one of her hands and led it to my area of desire, straight down my trousers and through my briefs, she moaned.

Christine took her free arm and wrapped it around my back, freeing her other hand and pulling me closer, we fell onto the sofa. I kept kissing her and rubbing the back of her neck with a gentallity that really seduced, which was what I was aiming for.

"Come dear, let's take this upstairs. While you were gone, I put Charlotte in the new room so there won't be any disturbances."

We both ran upstairs like a couple of young lovers, we were. We rushed into the bedroom and slowly got things started. Christine quickly, but with patience, unbuttoned my overcoat and cape, the two falling down. She unbuttoned my shirt and threw it to the ground as well as my tie.

"Happy birthday! Do you like your present so far?"

"I love it! But now I want to play with it!"

"Hmm mm. Save your trouble, dear. Tonight, I'm pleasing you."

She grinned and unlooped my trousers, me kicking them off after they landed around my ankles. Christine took off my briefs as well, now no longer suffocating my length. She pushed me onto the bed with all of her strength, and stood above me.

"You ready to start the show, dear?"

"Oh yes."

"Terrific!"

Christine smiled and then turned her back on me, unlacing her gown and throwing it off. She faced me again and stared at me with vigor, unbuttoning the front of her corset and dropping it to the floor, her two perfectly sculpted breasts bouncing as so. She removed the silk garment from her bottom and it dropped along with everything else.

She came over to me and I could barely contain myself, I sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her. Christine knelt down and looked at the amazing immensity of my manhood. She knelt her head down and placed the immensity in her mouth, bobbing her head and contouring my body into pleasure. I enjoyed the sensation she gave me, she said she'd please me tonight, and she was right.

The sensation only lasted so long, but then she was unexpected everywhere in places I never knew my body could feel pleasure. She licked my nipples and groomed almost everywhere. Christine's hands rubbed me all around the back, my chest, even my hideous face. She ruffled my thick, black mess of hair and stood up.

Christine sat on my immensity and wrapped her legs around me, my manhood entering her. With each thrust of my passion, intensity grew between us quickly, rapidly. This love making session was one of the most orgasmic times we have ever done this, she was extremely moist between each of my thrusts, fluid leaking out of her everywhere.

I thrusted quicker, earning from her loud groans and cries of pleasure. She rubbed my chest and latched onto my shoulders when I started to stroke her small bead below. With each moment, she shook in pleasure and in the moment we shared. I could have stayed like this for all eternity, died like this even.

She spasmed, but I wasn't ready to stop yet. I pounded into her faster and she let out a gentle scream.

"Yes! Harder, faster, deeper!"

I did as she told me and dug into her deeper, faster, and harder. I rubbed her breasts as I did and made sure that her facial expression was of pleasure, it was. I pounded even deeper and made sure to remember to not remove myself before I had my orgasm. It was about that time, so I removed myself and we both fell onto the bed trapped together, in a lovers embrace, asleep.


	10. World's Greatest Father

I was awoken in the night by a soft weeping noise, I turned to see Christine in the corner of the room by the window, crying and holding her hands high as if to be stolen by some angel. I was her angel, so I stood and seized her hands, she turned and looked at me ferociously, then her features soften and she kissed me tightly.

She released, stared at me intently, and then went to bed. After, I heard a loud cry from Charlotte's room and rushed to her. I saw her tossing and turning, then reached a gentle hand down to pick her up and hold her. I held her against my chest and she felt around for something, she was hungry.

I returned to the bedroom and shook Christine gently, she rose slowly. I stood for a while and handed her Charlotte. Christine looked down and again, Charlotte was feeling around for her bosom. Christine lifted down her nightgown and Charlotte found her breast, she suckled, and for a while, I thought back to my childhood when my mother would never allow me to suckle.

Christine kept rocking her back and forth, slowly, as she nursed. I kissed my lovely wife on top of her head and she looked up at me, happily, with my baby in her arms. I'd always only picture this, but now it was right in front of me. Christine, two children, no more solitude!

"Burp her, Erik."

She held out Charlotte to me and I took her in my arms, gently. I took the little rag and placed it above her mouth, patting her back carefully and swaying her to and fro. She let out the remains and I slowly sat down with Christine, Charlotte still my arms. Christine surrounded me in an embrace and I excepted her warming welcome.

"I love what you've been doing! Raoul never helped this much."

"This is a fair amount of help and he never helped you this much?"

"He never helped me at all. He always looked at Gustave with a great disappreciation, sort of the way he looked at you. But he treated him as his own son nevertheless."

"Hmm. Well, it's a good thing that he's not around anymore."

* * *

I'd just came home from a long day of repairs, almost everything in Phantasma was destroyed from previous incidents.

When I finally stepped into the threshold, I found my Christine, sitting at my piano, staring at the ivory keys while Gustave played. I dropped my tool pouch on the floor and approached the scene, watching Gustave play once more. His talent was glorious, getting better every day. Then I heard a cry from upstairs and Christine stood, went up the staircase, and disappeared into Charlotte's room.

I sat down on the bench beside my boy and watched as he played the opening of _Habenera. _He finished flat, but it would come with time. He looked up at me with an expression on his face asking, how did I do? I patted his head and kissed him on the cheek, he was magnificent.

Then Christine came downstairs, with Charlotte in her arms, crying as she rushed to me. She handed me Charlotte and looked worriedly at her, then at me.

"I don't know what's wrong, Erik? She won't eat and she's throwing up like crazy."

Just as Christine said that, Charlotte vomited in my arms.

"Get her into something warm and get me a fresh overcoat. We'll get her to the hospital, but it's rather cold, there's snow outside. Gustave, you're coming with us, you should put something warm on so you don't freeze. I don't really trust leaving you alone, or anyone, alone in my home considering past accidents."

Gustave nodded and took his overcoat off of the piano bench, warmly wrapping it over his body. Christine put Charlotte into a blanket, fluffy, and wrapped herself in a warm cloak. We stepped back outside, the flurries flying down again, and went back into the park. It was really good that my park was also a resort, we had a hospital, a market, possibly everything you needed to live.

When we finally stepped up to the hospital, I bashed my fist on the wall, God always played with my family.

"Hello Mister Y, what's the trouble today?"

"It's not me Dussen, it's my baby girl. Christine, give Charlotte to Mister Dussen."

My angel gave Charlotte to Doctor Dussen, or Doctor D as everyone else calls him. I watched as Dussen touched her throat and inspected her, nothing was visibly wrong.

"Let's go inside, she'll catch a cold along with the rest of you."

He directed us inside, making Gustave, Christine and I sit, waiting for Charlotte when who else seemed to be here but Antionette Giry.

"You know, Antionette, you always seem to show up at the wrong times. What are you doing here anyway?"

"It's my Meg! She died from... from syphilis!"

"Hmm... not surprising."

"Well, what are you doing here? Someone cut off your arm again?"

"NO! We're here for our baby girl you pompous windbag!"

"Oh! Ah ha ha ha!"

"Might I ask what in the world is so funny?!"

"You idiot! You never had her baptized! This is why! Your mother never had you baptized, and look at you, you have a criminal record, you're a kidnapper, you lived underground for ten years, and you've always been treated like trash! Hell, you are trash!"

"That is the last straw Antionette! I want you out of my park by tommorow, or else!"

"What?! Are you going to kill me?! Is that how you solve your problems with two children around you?!"

"Just go!"

"You're more trouble than you're!.."

"GO!"

I was furious, she'd really given me enough trouble to last enough a lifetime. She left and purposely cut Christine's breast with a pocket knife. She fell to the ground, her breast bleeding from the incision.

"Sacrebleu, Christine! Are you alright, darling?!"


	11. New being

"There is nothing visibly wrong with your baby girl. The only thing is an upset stomach. She is on a regular feeding schedule, correct?"

"Yes."

"Strange. Then she should be fine tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

* * *

"Yes!"

"What is it?!"

"She's eating!"

"Fantastic."

Christine came back in with her skimpy, light nightgown, I finding myself completely attracted. Which made me think, when was the last time I pleased HER. I stood up and walked over to her, taking in her gorgeous appearance. I touched her breast and began to speak.

"When was the last time that I pleased you?"

"Before Charlotte was born. Oh, Erik."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and let herself rub my back gently. I picked her up and brought her to the bed with me, her eyes lided and tired, she yawned.

"Are you tired?"

"Very. My breast got cut, Erik. I'm exhausted."

"Mmm. Maybe we should go to bed."


	12. Christmas Changes

Christmas, ugh! For some odd reason I always had a very horrible day during Christmas. It was, after all, Christmas Eve and I was expected by Christine to give Gustave something. I thought, he was my son, what would he want? Staff paper, weapons, love? Hmm, Gustave's Christmas gift. Ugh, it would be horrible anyway had it come from a monster like me.

Either way, I returned home and saw Christine decorating a fir tree. She smiled as I came through the doorway and lovingly grabbed my hand, me setting down the large bag that sealed Gustave and Christine's Christmas presents.

She led me into the dining room, a fine dinner set out for the four of us, for Charlotte could already sit up and eat soft food. Christine smiled and sat me down at the head of the table.

"Gustave! Come downstairs, father is home!"

"Right away, mother!"

This reminded me, Gustave's birthday would be on the twenty sixth, the day after Christmas day. Then when he came downstairs, I saw that he was in the nice suit I had bought for him, it lit up my world just getting to see him so happy.

He rushed over to the table and at the chair to the left of me, his usual spot. Then Christine came back with Charlotte and sat her down at the chair across from me. She sat, as usual, beside me. Then we all joined hands, usually accustomed for holidays such as this, and prayed. As usual, Christine began the prayer, always beautiful with her words.

"Lord, bless our family in sanctity for some of our sins. We believe in love and good health, not wanting what others may believe is homely. In name of the son, father, and Holy Spirit, amen."

Usually, I had began passing around dishes and serving Gustave. Then Christine started to scoop a small dish of potatoes for Charlotte, mashed as usual. I normally didn't eat much, so I put small portions on my plate just to be polite of Christine's delicious recipe. She touched my hand and smirked at me rather too kindly, this was starting to get terribly irritating.

I stood and went outside, for what I had no idea, but everyone else had already finished their meals as I went out. I stood on the step to the front door, clutching my head as I stared out at the ocean. Then I heard Christine open the door and made no sudden movements.

She placed a warm hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see her with open arms, awaiting my return.

"The children are asleep and I cleaned up the kitchen, Erik. We can have fun now."

She stretched her arms wide and waited for me, I in return, embraced her and her arms closed in around me. I nuzzled my head into her curls and she kindly kissed my cheek.

"Tell me, why did you run out like that?"

"Christmas is never a good day for me. I was afraid I was just getting in the way."

"Oh, never! The children and I love you so much! You being around for the holidays makes it better!"

I smiled and kissed her gently on top of her head, her gorgeous brown eyes twinkling in the moonlit snow. We traversed inside and went downstairs to give each child a kiss. Each of them responded happily to my kisses and I was surprised.

Christine and I went upstairs, but she halted when we reached the doorway and looked up. A small branch with little red beads on its green surface caught her eye, and mine as well.

"Look, Erik! Mistletoe."

"Indeed."

I halted nervously, but she took the first inch in my face and before I knew it our lips were sealed for a long while. Our tongues rubbed together, our bodies burned with fire, our hands moved on every visible body part. Finally, I could now longer take the burning desire swelling up and I carried Christine over to our bed.

She sat patiently as I undressed myself in front of her. Then I slowly began to undress her, unlacing her gown and throwing it down, she had no undergarments on. She was ready, and so was I. It was my turn to please her, and she would just sit back and enjoy the pleasure.

I sat down with her and rubbed her breast, the other hand rubbed her womanhood and I sealed my lips in hers so she was silent. She arched her back in rhythm to my rubbing and moaned as best she could with my lips on hers. I pulled her down on top of me and her body was moist with passion. She grinded against my manhood and my erection stabled again, sometimes the immensity pained both of us.

I turned us sideways, her body in front of mine, our eyes never losing contact as I entered from behind her. With each passionate thrust I evoked there was a hot kiss to follow, she never closed her eyes and never lost eye contact. Each pant and each moan from her was let out quickly, she was completely enjoying herself. I wrapped my arm around her stomach and continued thrusting inside of her until I finally found release in her.

I changed our position and put Christine on top of me, her eyes heavily lidded. I gently thrusted into her, but she joined me in pattern to my thrusts, pushing down. Her kind hands glided all over my chest and implanted their palms into my nipples for balance. The entrance was deep and lingering, leaving Christine completely wet as I rubbed her tiny, wet bud.

I thrusted one last time until she finally fell on top of me, her head laid on my shoulder with her breathing hot and heavy. But I wouldn't leave her alone until we spasmed as a whole.

I gathered her wet body and put her hands and knees on the blanket. She lifted her head and turned back to look at me, pure pleasure in her eyes. I stood, on my knees, at her entrance.

"Er-Erik..."

"Oh... I know, dear... we're almost finished."

I gently probed her entrance and waited until her breathed slowed down a bit, then I entered her. All the while I thrusted her, she never lost eye contact, she always kept in rhythm with my body, we moved as one. Then I felt her quiver and heard her small screams and moan, I too moaned and shook with pleasure. Finally we overcame the bridge together. We fell as one, our bodies flush still together.

I cuddled her pretty head against my chest and let her listen to my heartbeat. We fell asleep, slowly but surely.


	13. Family Togetherness

**Hey everybody! Thanks for all of your kind reviews and read to see about Christmas Day! I hope you all enjoy some family togetherness!**

* * *

Well, Christmas Day! Time for everyone to open their gifts, and how on earth was I being so nervous.

Gustave rushed into our room and rustled us out of bed. Christine slipped the covers over us, as we were still bared from last night. But when I sat up, Gustave's smile faded and I touched my face. I wore no mask, but he didn't run away. Instead he touched it and hugged me.

Oh, my son! I love you, I thought. I love my son!

"Gustave. Can you get out, please? Your father and I have to dress."

"Yes, mother. Charlotte and I will be waiting by the fireplace so we can open our gifts."

"Alright. That's my good, little boy."

"Goodbye, mother."

"Goodbye."

Gustave left and I stared at my angel with curiosity, she was such a perfect mother. I was just the father standing in the background.

"How are you such a good mother?"

"Ten years of being deprived of love! It really gets to you."

"I know. Wait, didn't you and the Vicomte... you know... make love?"

"Oh, we did"She said as she slid on her gown"Many countless times! He wouldn't stop until I finally had to crack and let out a phony scream... which sadly, for me, would be about after four hours of love making."

She waltzed up to me as I fastened the last button on my trousers and put my tie in place. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sealed me in for a moist, hot, and lingering kiss.

"Luckily, though, I now have a husband who can really please me. Not only sexually, but emotionally."

"Christine, I'm a failure of a husband. Why did you even consider the tiny idea of marrying me. You know what I want to know, why did you chose him over me when now we're married, have two children, and live a happy marriage? Why couldn't you have just accepted me at first?"

"Because... oh, it's too hard to explain. That night when you drug me down into your lair I thought I was going to be a prisoner wife. I don't like that feeling, no one does, being a prisoner. But then, when I married Raoul, I thought I was going to be free, but I was naive. I had more freedom with you than I realized and then that night when we... Erik, we broke the law that night, both of us. I was a married woman and we made love. To put it short, I didn't marry you because I was afraid."

I thought, she was right. I probably would have treated her as a prison wife, she had the right to be frightened. I took her hand and led her downstairs, to where the children were waiting to open their Christmas gifts.

We sat with them, beside the warm fireplace. They were both waiting patiently, the best children ever! Then Christine started passing Gustave his presents, one from me, two from Christine, and one each from Fleck, Gangle, and Squelch. She helped Charlotte open her little presents, one from all of the people Gustave got one from.

Both children were happy with their presents, then Christine shook my arm and returned to her glance.

"Hmm mm. Charlotte has a present for you. Come on, dear! Go show papa your present."

Charlotte slowly stood on her wobbly feet, stumbling to where I sat, and when she fell on me, her little arms wrapped around my arm and she snuggled up.

"Merry Christmas... Papa."

I cuddled her little toddler body up to my chest and kissed her soft cheek.

"I love you, baby girl!"

"I wuv you to, papa."

Sooner than both Christine and I knew, Gustave and Charlotte were cuddled upon me. They were both great Christmas gifts, what more could I ask for. Last night, a happy family meal, tonight, a warm gathering by the fire with a nice roasted goose that Christine had prepared.


	14. Christine's birthday and The New Year

**Yay! Another chapter! Have fun reading, this time there's more family fun involved.**

* * *

Christmas! Oh, this past week has been amazing for me! My darling angel had prepared everything excellently, my children were so kind! Oh, it could have been the best week of my life. Which reminded me, it was already the thirty first of December, the dawn of a new year and my darlng Christine's birthday.

Hmm, what does she like? Oh, I remember! She loves it when I take her out and romance her. But we've already been making love too often, no, I'd refrain ourselves. We'd go no further than fondling or kissing. Then again, she was a temptress just to look at.

It was in the morning, I had made reservations at the fanciest restaraunt for nine thirty and an earlier playtime for the whole family. The snow wasn't falling anymore and I knew the children would want to play. So everything was planned out, Christine had already prepared dinner for the children, for I told her earlier that she wouldn't need to worry herself with a meal for us.

I picked up little Charlotte and Gustave followed behind with Christine, we were all ready in our winter cloaks. Immediately, Gustave balled up a pile of snow and threw it at my back. I threw it back and he laughe as it struck him on the nose.

And when the fight ended, we all came back into the house soaking wet. It was night time, all that was left was to give the children their dinner, put then to bed, and give Christine her surprise, romantic, birthday dinner. Of course, I would have Miss Fleck watch over them, I didn't trust leaving them alone, especially after what Antionette did to Christine.

Gustave and Charlotte were dry we fed and then sent them to bed, it was nine fifteen. Fleck came in and Christine was utterly confused, she looked at me. Oh, her beautiful blond locks had been tied up, her gown fitted her every curve and wave. So beautiful!

"Hello Mister Y! Having me watch over the children?"

"Yes. I have a surprise for Christine, and we should really be going."

"Erik, darling, what's going..."

"Shh. It's a surprise. Fleck, can I trust you to keep an eye on the children?"

"Of course, Master."

"Good. Come on, Christine."

I took her out to the best restaurant I knew of, Repas en Acajou.

We sat at the back, in a rather dark and secluded area, but with nice candlelight all around. Christine's breath taking, she was the perfect specimen of feminity. Beautiful, talented, and kind, such a perfect woman to put on this planet.

When our meal arrived, I waited until she took the first bite. She was, after all, the birthday girl. She did, she took the first bite and I took mine afterwards.

The meal was over, and I already had in mind where I'd take her next. To get away from the children, we'd come to the place I used to rest before Christine and I were coupled, my office.

"I have somewhere else to take you, darling."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

My office was just across to walkway, a little black room lit with fine candles and covered in romantic roses just for her. She made her way all around the room, taking in the atmosphere and coming back to me.

"Did you do all this?"

I nodded.

"Happy Birthday, dear."

"Oh, you remembered!"

"Of course. Who would dare forget the day an angel was born?"

Christine tightly squeezed me, letting her kind hands rub all over my back. I picked her up and walked us into the little waiting room area, which was closed along with the rest of the park.

We sat together, embracing and kissing. I promised myself I'd go no further than fondling, and I wouldn't. I changed the order of our kissing alternating between soft and hard pressures as my hands were rubbing her full breasts. Christine opened her mouth and our tongues flicked together as she stroke the hard area of my trousers, curse my largeness!

Inside, I was yearning for her, but knew we'd wait. Then I heard a small moan and realized it was Christine, I had began rubbing harder. I kept my right hand on her breast and led my left to her panties, rubbing and teasing her. She had to let go of my lips in order to catch her breath.

Just then, I remember that I had promised Fleck we'd be home no later than eleven. I looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, ten fifty! I pulled myself away from Christine and she stared at me, feeling deprived. I pecked her kindly on the lips and stood up with her in my arms.

"We have to go back. I promised."

I dropped her back down and we went back outside. When we went to the restaurant, it was only about a two mile hike to the house, so now it was only three. No reason we couldn't walk.

We were both walking and then Christine grabbed my hand, kissing my frozen fingers and never letting go of it.

"I had a wonderful time, Erik. The dinner, your office, our great romance!"

"I'm quite glad you enjoyed it. I thought you would, I know you love it when I romance you, even though you might not admit it."

She blushed and we both stepped up to our home. I unlocked the door and let her enter first. Then I came in and shut the door behind me, Fleck coming to us both.

"How were the children?"

"Oh, they were such dears. Gustave woke up once because he had a horrible nightmare, but other than that everything is fine. Oh, Mister Y, he said he wants you."

"He does?"

"Yes. He said, clearly, and I quote,'I want father!'"

"Alright, I'll go talk to him."

I walked into Gustave's room and he had his head covered in his blanket, his whole body trembling. I went further in his room and sat beside him, he soon noticed and leapt out of his blanket to hug me.

"What's wrong, Gustave?"

"I... I had... I had the most awful dream!"

"What happened?"

"I was in a cage and I was being whipped, starved, and raped! Oh, father! It was awful!"

That happened to me as a child, only it was no dream, it was real. I felt sorry for him, a child should not even have to dream of such things.

"I'll tell you what. How about, you have a light in your room tonight? Would that help you?"

He shook his head.

"No... Father?"

"Yes?"

"Can... can you sing me a lullaby?"

I laughed a little and laid him in bed.

"Sure."

Hmm, which lullaby? I knew so many, I used to have to sing myself one just so I could live throughout my childhood. But now I got to share them my son, and maybe my daughter also.

"La petite poule grise l'tait une p'tit' poul' grise. Qu'allait pondre dans. L'glise pondait un p'tit' coco que l'enfant mangeait tout chaud. L'tait une p'tit' poul' noir. Qu'allait pondre dans l'armoire. Pondait un p'tit' coco. Que l'enfant mangeait tout chaud. L'tait une p'tit' poul' blanche. Qu'allait pondre dans la grange. L'tait une p'tit' poul' rousse. Qu'allait pondre dans la mousse. (L'tait une p'tit' poule beige. Qu'allait pondre dans la neige). L'tait une p'tit' poule brune. Qu'allait pondre sur la lune."

"You speak French?"

"Of course, Gustave. You don't think you got your accent from your mother, did you? She's Swedish."

I stroked his thick, black hair, it was as if I was looking at myself in the mirror. His thick, black strands, his pale, blue eye, his love of music, his talents. The only talent I hope that he didn't have of me was the ability to kill. Oh, I loved him! I almost felt pity for him, though, for having me as a father.

"Are you able to rest?"

"No. Will you help me?"

"Sure. What can I do?"

"Um... what helps you sleep?"

I knew the answer to that one, but he wasn't quite ready yet. Hmm, what helps me sleep? Honestly, I don't sleep very often, so I wouldn't know.

"Do you like hot chocolate?"

"It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"On who makes it."

"Ah! Well, I'll be right back then."

I went into the kitchen to fix a cup of hot chocolate for Gustave. As I waited for the water to heat up more, Christine came in and squeezed me very tightly. I turned around and she was already dressed in her nightclothes, beautiful as can be. Oh, I yearned for her, and yet I had already made a promise to myself that I wouldn't bed her.

Oh, I wanted her so bad that it was killing me inside. I reached to touch her face when the water pot was screeching. Then I turned around and poured the hot milk into a small cup, mixing it with depressed chocolate. Mmm, it smelled divine!

I took the cup into Gustave's room and he sat still as I put it on his dresser. He rounded me in for a hug and I took him in.

"Go on, have a sip."

He took the cup and sipped its contents slowly, until he finished.

"Thank you, father."

"You're very welcome. Now, get some rest."

"Father?"

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Can you tuck me in?"

"Of course."

Gustave laid down and I pulled the covers over him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Gustave."

"Goodnight, father."

I left his room and journeyed upstairs to my room. I found my Christine standing patiently by the bed, her eyes lingering all over me. I walked to my dresser and changed into my nightclothes as I felt her hands grab my waist. I pulled up my trousers and turned to face her, she was desperate, calling for me. No! I would not, I was a gentleman, I promised we'd lay off.

After all, this time she was the one coercing me, not the other way around. Should I not give her what she wants on her own birthday, maybe later. I mean, keeping her waiting would make her lust greater. So yes, I would keep her waiting and then, when we were both desperate, we'd attack each other.

I climbed into bed with her, only cuddling her so that we could at the very least hold each other when we slept. Oh, the fresh scent of her body! She smelt like a great combination of roses and herbs, so appeasing! No! I had to stop letting my mind wander, I fell asleep.


	15. Epilouge

I awoken later in the night by a faint cry, and then Christine was gone.

I stepped out of bed and made my way into Charlotte's room, there was my Christine. Breastfeeding Charlotte, oh God, what sight would make me more attracted to her? None. Her taking care of OUR children was the sight of my life and there was nothing greater. Then she put Charlotte back into her cradle and covered up her breast, I only watched as she kissed our little girl on the head.

"Come on, my angel. Let's go."

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Erm... do you... erm... why do you keep pushing me away when I try to love on you?"

I didn't even know the answer to that question. Was I wrong to deny my wife affection on her birthday, to not love her? Hmm, surely it would be more appropriate now, the children were sleeping and we were all alone.

"Do you want to?"

"Hehe!.. yes."

I took her hand and led us both into the bedroom. She leaped onto our bed with a joyful giggle and pulled me with her. Ah, Christine!

"Darling, you are most beautiful."

"You are, too, Erik."

Christine pulled me in closer for a kiss and stroked the back of my head ever so gently. Her fluttery tongue filled up my mouth and we both making each other moan with our beautiful, lust-filled kisses. Her other hand grabbed my waist so that I landed on top of her. She let out a soft whimper as my hardness made contact with her stomach.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Oh no! This is great, continue."

I touched her back and she writhed beneath me as her gown slowly fell off, she wore NO undergarments. Just her nude body appeared to me, her beautiful, nude body. I touched her two, magnificent breasts and she let out another moan at the contact.

* * *

We had finished making love and were now laying with each other, our bodies still moist and heaving.

We kissed, ending the passionate mess we had just made, ending of torment from earlier.

"Erik, do you still love me?"

"Of course. What would make you ask such a question?"

"I want you to tell me."

I put my lips right beside her ear and whisper, sensually,"I love you."

"Mmm..."

We're to be lovers for all eternity. To love our children, to love our marriage, and to love _ourselves._


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Okay, so I need another idea for a new story and I know a lot of people liked this story. So, I'm going to ask those of you who read, reviewed, favorited, etc to do something for me. Either message me, write a review, or anything really. Thanks for your help :)**


End file.
